


Sticky Weather

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: A/N : So this started from a GIF I had saved a while back and I had this spark idea. I wrote this on the side and haven’t double checked it, so I’m sorry for the shittiness!





	Sticky Weather

“ **S** weetheart, have you seen,” the wetness that glided from your bikini had you slipping on the quartz floor of the room, his expression changing completely at the scene before him. “Shit, are you alright?” he finished. He put what he was holding on the dresser and moved to help you.

You cursed the expensive floor and set your head down slowly. The tipsy laugh that escaped your lips somewhat gave him the answer he wanted. “M'fine!” you finally said after jolting yourself back up.

“Right, going strong on the piña coladas, aren’t we?” he teased. You rolled your eyes at him. He was wearing a floral shirt and some black jeans, you knew he had just gotten out of an interview.

“You don’t expect me to stay here waiting while you go do your promo, when the pool literally comes to our balcony and the booze is free,” you accused mockingly, pointing a daring finger at him. You had gladly accepted to meet him down in Brazil, where he promised to ‘be present’ as much as possible. So far, this included a quick bite together in the lobby the first morning and the two nights spent on separate beds, because the AC had broken down. So until his end of the deal was met, you promised yourself to indulge in the best hospitality the city had to offer.

He put his hands on his hips and just shook his head as he looked at you in disbelief. “C'mere,” he tipped his head back in acknowledgement. He pulled you closer to him, your feet gliding easily from your spot to his. After setting his lips onto your forehead, his hand started to wander to your back. Their journey ended as soon as he heard you hiss in pain.

“Fuck,” you took a step back and held onto his biceps as you breathed the sting away. “Sunburn,” you added.

“Aw, baby,” he grabbed your shoulders and helped you settle at the foot of the bed, “I warned you, the sun is scorching these days”.

“Hence all the time I spend at the pool,” you shook your hands trying to focus on something else, “maybe Mackie’s wife has something for it,” you suggested.

He turned around and darted into the hallway, the short distance to their room was highly appreciated. He walked back in with a bottle of green liquid and motioned for you to lay on your stomach. You managed to turn around without getting too dizzy, and untied the string on your back.

You heard the cap of the bottle crack open and felt the cold, soothing gel hit your burned skin. A soft hum resonated in your throat and you arched your back towards his hand. He poured a little more before putting the bottle away and joining both hands into a slow massage. It took a while for the liquid to adjust to your body temperature, although the refreshing feeling was welcome. And if this wasn’t enough, Seb’s hands roamed your body leisurely, kneading into every bit of pain. It didn’t take long for the sting to fade, and soon you were moaning at his touch, shivering.

“Enjoying yourself, Ronnie?” his voice had gotten deep, and you could tell that his eyes had turned a different shade.

“Maybe a little,” you turned back to get a glimpse of his face, “but it is getting a bit cold now, with the AC on,” you whined, pressing your ass into his grip.

“Follow me,” you felt the order in his voice tingle your pussy, and you moaned at the sensation. “Don’t make a sound,” he warned.

He took your hand in his and guided you through the small path that went along the back of the hotel and through a lush garden. At the end of it stood a few beds, covered and surrounded by white, silky sheets. He took a look around and proceeded with his plan. He picked you up bridal style and walked over to the furthest of them. He laid you down carefully, and closed two of the curtains to make sure that anyone who was to wander back there wouldn’t have a peek.

As you lay calmly on the soft mattress, you looked over at the horizon where the deep blue of the night sky met with the sweet peach of the remaining hours of the day. You turned around to see Sebastian looking at you in awe.

“Didn’t you have dinner with some important people tonight?” you ask, but didn’t really care for the answer. You contorted enough so that your hand could reach his belt buckle, and you pulled at him gingerly. He bit his bottom lip and chuckled.

“Baby, I didn’t come here only for the press. This could’ve been a three day trip if I wanted to, but I needed some time with you,” he unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke, you innocent gaze keeping him from staying focus. “And I’m really sorry for making you wait so long,” he added with genuine regret.

“I know a way or two where you can make it up to me,” your tone was mellow and suggestive enough to have him groan at last. The last buttons were simply torn apart. “Eager Sebby?” you ask.

“What do you want?” his hands came to fumble his hair as he looked at your ass over your shoulders. His chest rose faster than before, and you knew it wasn’t the temperature.

“First off,” you pushed yourself to your knees, “I need to hear your sweet voice echo over the waves,” you moved closer, “I need you to lose control for me”.

His hands immediately found their way to his sides and stayed there, leaving you full access to his body. He let you roll the shirt off his shoulders before locking his hands together at his back. With one hand on his neck and the other trying to free him of his pants, you nibbled at the soft skin bellow his ear, leaving the faintest love bites. The kisses trailed down to his jaw, then his collar bone and shoulder. Once the clamp of his belt went loose, you shoved your lips to his, making sure to enjoy the first moan that followed. You snuck your hand under his boxers and palmed him, earning yourself a deep groan.

A second later, you had him sit on the bed next to you, pulling him by the top of his pants. He crawled higher to allow you enough room between his legs, and then returned to being the best sub he could be. You unzipped his pants fully and in one movement you undressed his bottom half with ease.

“So hard for me, already?” you ask. You cautiously run your nails over his pubes, making sure to leave him unattended. “Gosh, I guess you did miss me”.

“So fucking much Ronnie,” he whined, “please”.

“I’m not sure Seb,” you untied the back of the bikini again and stripped it over your head. Coming in closer, you straddled him and made sure to give him a good grind. “You’ve not been really present for me,” you lift off of him, “maybe I should do the same?”

His eyes grew wide and he shook his head no. His hands wanted to grab your hips but you were fast enough to catch him. “This isn’t helping your case, baby,” with his hands still into your hold, you pushed them backwards and over his head. You dipped your head to murmur directly into his ear, “be a good boy, will ya?”

His eyes closed shut and he held his breath. You moved back down between his legs, kissing and licking each and every bump of his abs. You came face to face with his gorgeous dick and looked up at him. When his eyes locked with yours, you took him in your hand and licked a stripe under his shaft, swirling your tongue at every vein. “Fuck,” he said.

“What did I say?” you warn.

“Ronnie!” he corrected, “Please, Ronnie, baby,” your name escaped his lips sinfully.

“Better,” you hummed against his balls.

You took him in your mouth slowly, tapping your tongue at the underside of his dick until there wasn’t enough room left for it to move. You started to suck him harder, until you eventually deep throated him. Every time your throat contracted from a gag, his lips chanted your name again. Soon enough, you felt his balls tighten and you stopped.

A frustrated groan filled his head and you lovingly slapped his thigh, “It could be worse, baby,” you said. “On your knees,” you added and patted on the bed.

“Fuck,” was all he could say.

As soon as his ass was in the air your lips glued themselves to his lower back, and you made your way down to his ass. You nipped at the hard skin right by his anus and you felt him tense. When your tongue applied the slightest pressure to his sensitive spot, his back arched and he pushed himself into you. You moaned at his enthusiasm, and became to devour him. Your tongue flicked quickly and poked into him as you kneaded his thighs, and you loved the sweet burn of his matted hairs on your cheeks.

You pumped him a couples times before pulling back from him again, and you ordered him to lay on his back again. When he had moved and sat at the head of the bed, you could see the spill of his precum on the sheet, and you bent down to lick at it, earning a grunt from an overly aroused Seb. The sheet moved from under you as he balled them into his fists.

You moved down from the bed and took off the bottom of the bikini and secured it so the wind wouldn’t leave you in trouble. You straddled him again, reverse style now, allowing you to enjoy the rest of the sunset as you fucked him senseless.

You allowed him to position himself before you sank down on him, both moaning at the much needed feeling. His hands laid at your hips and you were too lost in the feeling to scold him. You started to rock your hips back and forth, his thickness hitting the right spots. You leaned down with your hands on his shins and you hit the skin of your upper arm. While you rocked him into nirvana, your name was still the only sound to come iut his mouth and as requested, it echoed from the ocean in a sweet melody.

“Baby,” you began, “baby be a good boy and fuck me please”. You hadn’t even fully gotten off of him when he had you turning over onto your back, and he was now on top of you, both hands on either side of your head.

“I won’t last,” he warns as he pushed himself into your cunt.

“Me neither, Sebby,” you push your head into the mattress, “just fill me, please!”

His body complied and he was soon drilling into you. The angle of his hip made his tip rub against your sweet spot everytime. The heat was becoming unbearable but it only added to the thrill. You’d be needing gallons of water after this. Beads of his sweat dripped down onto your boobs and had both your bodies glistening with lust.

“Fuuuck,” you yelled, “I’m gonna,”

“I’m right behind!” his voice was worn out.

With a few more thrusts your body snapped and started to spasm, your walls clenched around him and let out waves of their own. He grunted before his hips came to a stop, your bodies close as they could be, and he came deep inside you.

His high was shorter than yours so he kept rocking his hips tenderly into you until he became soft, and he sweetly pushed the hair back from your face.

“Sweet jesus,” you breathed out.

“I’m sorry again,” he began as he laid down, and you cuddled into his side. “I should’ve been more focused on you".

“Hey, listen I know what your job is like,” you reassured him as you ran you fingers on his chest, “I knew what I was getting myself into”.

He kissed the top of your head and you both enjoyed the sunset quietly. After about an hour, you got dressed and headed back to your room, making sure to hide all evidence of your sneaky adventure. When you got to the door, a small paper was stuck to the handle.

_Next time you plan on going hanky panky, maybe you’ll want to make sure that no one is sitting on the beach by the beds._

_I’ll send you the therapy bills_ ,

 _Mackie_.

You both gasped and turned even more red than before. You exchanged a look that said it all. Next thing you know, you had your things packed up and you waited for the next bus to the airport. You’d be a few days early to the next city on his tour, which happened to be cold New York, but you figured it would be less painful than to hear Anthony snap at you guys every time you’d run into him.


End file.
